What to Give the Girl Who Has Everything
by J3SS
Summary: A compilation of one-shot scenes from Renesmee's diary. I do not own Twilight.
1. Space

You would think that growing up in a house full of vampires, imprinted to a werewolf—for lack of a better term—would make things pretty easy for me. I never needed anything, never even _wanted_ for things, really.

I wasn't exactly like everyone else. My Dad is a vampire, and so is my Mom, though she was still human when she had me, obviously, or it wouldn't have been possible. Well, they didn't think it _was _possible until she did it. Apparently she did things like that a lot, the impossible. Anyways—that little impossibility makes me a hybrid—half human, half vampire. It keeps life…interesting.

Here's an example—I love pizza. Give me a bacon bacon bacon pizza any day and I'll gladly eat it—washed down with a nice big grizzly with Em. See? That's a little different from my friends at school.

Friends—you think high school is hard for you? At least you don't go to school with your _highly_ intrusive family, which yes, includes your incredibly anti-social _parents._ I mean, I understand why they have to do it, and yeah, everyone smells good I guess, but it's hard to make friends with your Dad reading everyone's thoughts and giving you lectures about it when you get home. Not to mention that their distance tends to ostracize me by association, even though everyone thinks I'm their niece. I don't even want to know what they'd do if they found out that not only am I actually Edward and Bella's biological daughter, but I'm also only eight years old—I shudder to think about what their response would be to _that_ bit of news.

Luckily for me, I have Jacob. He already knows all of our secrets and I can be myself around him. He knew my parents before they were married (and even had a thing for my Mom. Gross—I know. I just try not to think about it.) and was actually there the night that my Mom was turned—the night of my birth. It's really weird to think about that though, because Jake is my age—at least as far as looks go. He hasn't really aged in the past eight years. That's because he can turn into a wolf. It's a Quileute tribe thing—pretty complicated, but basically he can shift into a _huge_ wolf whenever he wants to. It came about so that the pack could protect the tribe from vampires. Jake's told me all the stories a bunch of times but they're pretty long. Cool—but long. All that has resorted in him not really aging at all over the past eight years. I'm not complaining though, he's pretty cute. Not that I would _ever_ tell anyone that. I would never hear the end of it. And Dad would go ballistic.

All this sums up to mean that I'm very spoiled. I know that I am. I get whatever I want whenever I mention that I may want it or that it's cool. I'm usually pretty careful about keeping things like that to myself because of it. I do have a blue Lamborghini Aventador J series, though. What can I say? I love the feeling of wind through my hair. –but the one thing I _really_ want? The one thing that nobody can seem to give me?

Space.

~.~.~ As of right now, this is set up to be a bunch of one-shots whenever the mood strikes. If I get enough interest, there's a possibility that it could be turned into a full-on story after MRS is completed, but there would have to be interest. For now it's just going to be some occasional one-shots looking into Renesmee's life growing up. 


	2. Sleep

Sleep:

Sleep is a funny thing in this house. Nobody does it. Vampires don't sleep. Now, when I was younger I slept a lot, but as I grew, I found that I needed sleep less and less. Now I don't even know if I would need to sleep…ever. The longest I've gone though is two weeks. Then Mom and Dad freaked and locked me in my room until I agreed to sleep. I was just curious though. And yeah, I guess I feel a little more rested when I do it, but I don't _need _to.

It helps pass the time, though. Dreaming is nice, and since Jake needs a _lot_ of sleep and my homework takes barely any time and the rest of the family has…_each other_, if you get what I mean, I sleep at least a few hours most nights just to help drown out…couple's time? Eww. When you don't need to sleep, there are a lot more hours in the day, trust me. Which would be great—if nobody else needed to sleep either. As is, it's more a way to pass the time than anything else.

Sometimes I just go out running or hunting. Everyone is really leery to let me out by myself, and usually someone goes with me, or at least follows behind, thinking that I don't notice. There's that space thing again.

The worst is sleepovers. I don't have them at my house for obvious reasons, but whenever I go out to my friend's houses for the night, there's always a guard. Jake had a close call, once. He was laying out in the backyard under a tree near the back in the dark and fell asleep. One of the girls spotted him and screamed. Now she's convinced that there's a bear out there ready to attack her. Yeah, he's not allowed to guard at her house anymore, and he didn't hear the end of it from the family for months.

It's a little annoying, I guess, but it's fun when Dad or Alice or Jasper are there to mess with the girls a little. And it's nice to have someone to talk with after they all go to sleep. One thing I can't seem to do? Sleep around humans. I guess in the end that's a good thing though. If one of them touched my hand when I wasn't conscious to stop the flow of information…

Bad things.


End file.
